Trip to Yepan: The Memoirs of Gooz
by MoronicShrew
Summary: an inside joke between me and my friend...we're making fun of him, but, we love gooz. and if you lvoe him too, you'll love this. have fun!


The plane glides gently through the wind; gently? Did I say that? We just made it through Yepan rather good...until them Yepanese started firing flack at us and we had to use more fuel to get out of there faster. Then we ran out of more than we would've if we hadn't sped up. Them damn Yepanese boats. Had to report our position, so we had to leave earlier. Now we're over China...Danny is shooting some guns at the Yepanese because they're trying to hurt Rafe, I guess. Now he's just rubbing the picture of his girlfriend and closing his eyes. What the heck? I look down infront of me. Shoot! And I thought surfing was taking chunks out of my nose...we're going down.  
  
-------------------  
  
I can hear vaguely. Rafe is screaming. Danny is making some strange noises. I've been thrown from the plane. Everything's going black...I think this is the point where I'm supposed to look back on my life.  
  
--------------------  
  
September 5th, 1921. Honolulu, Hawaii. My mama gave birth to a baby boy. His name was Mickey Basil Bedford Gooz. Yeah. That was me. Curly dirt blonde hair is what I had. I was a good looking baby...don't know why every body said I wasn't. Grew up to be a good looking hunk of man, too, but that ain't what we're talking about here. We're talking about how I'm supposed to be looking back at my life.  
  
I had a pretty normal childhood, grew up in Honolulu and went to school. Everybody at the school always said that I had a funny last name, so they all called me Gooz. I've had that name since I was little now, I guess. Everybody was always making fun of me for the way I talked, too. But it don't matter. There was one person that liked the way I talked, and her name was Myrtle Mae Jenkins.   
  
In the third grade Myrtle wrote me a note asking me if I loved her and wanted to be her friend. I guess I did, I reckon. So I said I did. And then when we was walking home from school, she held my hand. I guess she was my girlfriend, so then I just started telling everybody that I had a girlfriend.  
  
She was a pretty thing. she had blonde hair that she always put in a pink bow. It was nice. Sometimes it clashed with her dresses, but she loved that pink bow. Almost as much as I loved her.   
  
We eventually got to middle school and then to high school and she was still my girlfriend. My mama liked her a whole lot. I don't know where my daddy ever was. Never saw him. So, he never knew that I had a girlfriend. But, let me tell you. She clouded my mind so much. Ladies really do cloud the mind, obviously. I had no other life.  
  
One day at high school, this other boy named Buford Clyde Maples came over to Myrtle Mae and me, and he professed his love for her. His undying devotion. She looked over at me, then over to him, then back to me. Then, I'm not telling you any lies, she punched him right square in the nose. And then while he fell down, the blood dripping in his hands, she got up in his face and yelled, "I GOT A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
One day after high school, I was graduated. I was sick and tired of people asking me what I wanted to do with my life, so I just did what I wanted to do. I joined the Air Corps. It was kind of sad at first. I had to leave Myrtle Mae and go to Ohio over on the mainland to train for flying. But, not after too long, they sent me back over to Hawaii. I was in Pearl Harbor, so I still wasn't in Honolulu, but Myrtle Mae came and visited some times. I learned how to surf while I was there. Some crazy pilots had taught me. It kept taking chunks out of my nose. It hurt.   
  
Then, them Yepanese came and bombed the hell out of the place. Scared me to death. But, Rafe and Danny shot them Yepanese planes down, so here we are. Coming over Yepan to come them and now we just crashed in China. Wait, somebody's smacking me. Ouch, dammit. You're hurting me. "GOOZ, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" It's Red. "Yeah, yeah." Oh, good. I'm alive. I get to go home, and be with Myrtle Mae, right? No. Guess not. They just knocked Rafe out. Yes! A Grenade! Explosives! Mama always said I was a pyromaniac. I'm not too sure what that means, but I guess it has something to do with this. I just threw the grenade. The Chinese are coming now. Shoot far, Danny looks bad hurt. He ain't talking now. Rafe's crying. Shoot far, Rafe. Haven't you ever seen somebody fall asleep before? Now Red's crying. Am I missing something? Oh, wait. He ain't sleeping. He's gone to be with the Lord, and Myrtle Mae's Granny Susie. Well, now we're going to Chinse camping grounds. Buh bye.   
  
A/N: LOL, sorry. My friend and I have this weird obsession/inside joke with Gooz, so we wrote this for fun. We're writing in bad english on purpose..I mean, come on. It is Gooz. But, while we are making fun of him, we're really not. GOOZ RULES.  
  
A/N2: and this is something we wrote when we were high on pixy sticks...(from danny's pov)  
  
**There Gooz'll Be**  
  
when i think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
i'll be glad cause i was blessed to get  
to have gooz in my life  
  
when i look back on these days  
i'll look and see his face  
he was right there for me  
  
in my dreams i'll always see gooz soar above yepan  
in my heart there'll always be a place for him and his girlfriend  
  
i'll kept a part of gooz with me  
and everywhere i am there gooz'll be  
and everywhere i am there gooz'll be  
  
well he showed rafe how it feels  
to get the shirt right off his back  
and i always will remember all the advice he gave to me  
because ladies cloud the mind  
he forgot his wrenches  
he was right there interrupting me  
  
in my dreams i'll always see gooz soar above yepan  
in my heart there'll always be a place for him and his girlfriend  
  
i'll keep a part of gooz with me  
and everywhere iam there gooz'll be  
  
cause i always saw him my advice and my strength  
and i want to thank him now for all the ways  
he was right there for me  
in the airplane with me  
in yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepaaan  
  
in my dreams i'll always see gooz soar above yepan  
in my heart there'll always be a place for him and his girlfriiiieeeiiieend  
  
i'll KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP a part of gooz with me  
and everywhere i am there gooz'll be  
and everywhere i am there gooz'll be  
there gooz'll beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
A/N3: yeah, that was stupid...we wrote it at like, 4 am while we were high on pixy sticks self explanatory. but, yeah. please r/r. flames are accepted, considering i'd probably flame it myself. ok, have a good day, buhbye! 


End file.
